Sonic and Shadow- Search For the Chaos Emeralds, and Love
by SonadowFan1
Summary: Simple love story about Sonic and Shadow. SONADOW WARNING YAOI. YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog, Blue Blur, World Renound Hero, Fastest Thing Alive, The Love of My Life?

Chapter One

(Sonic's POV) (Sonic woke early to find a sunny day begining outside his window and smiled as he left his soft bed and began his new day, little did he know today was the day that the world as he knew it would be threatened.) I walked down the stairs of the house me and my friends: Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Shadow shared to find the usually happy scene of the 'family' sitting in the kitchen laughing and having fun, well all but Shadow. You see Shadow and me are very different and used to be rivals. He is a black and red hedgehog with blood red crimson eyes that could steal the soul of a dead man. His fur is as soft as the softest cloth, believe me I know what I'm talking about, and he isn't very social. He likes to stay to himself and when he does talk it's usually because he's on a mission for GUN or just doesnt feel like sitting around doing nothing, which is hardly ever. We stopped being rivals a few years back when I started to get these strange feelings whenever he was around and i refused to fight him. I think he knows, or at least did then, because once when we were fighting I was bleeding, broken, and dieing but still didnt even start to try to fight back, he stopped attacking me when I let the first tears I had cried in all my life slide down my face thinking I was going to die. He walked up to me and, to my amazment, held me and coed soft things like "I'm so sorry" and "You'll be alright" And even "Hush now, I won't hurt you ever again" and saved me from himself. That was the same week he moved in with me and my friends, at first they didn't trust him but they warmed up to him quite quickly and we haven't had a problem since. Although I'm pretty sure he knows something because he still won't look me in the eyes unless he thinks I don't see, but I always see. Anyway I have lived with the strange group for the last 5 years and I treat them as if they were my own family. "Sonic! Come on! You promised we could go to the park! I might be a genious but I'm still 10! Please!" Tails begged as he pulled at my leg. "Alright alright! Now let me go before I fall on Shadow ok?" I said pulling the two tailed fox from my leg and putting him on the ground. "YAY!" He yelled as he ran to the front door and waited for me. I started to walk but was stopped by a force that knocked me into the wall on the other side of the room. "Sonic!" I heard Shadow scream as I felt a warm liquid run down my face and stain my white gloves with a red splat. "Sonic are you alright? Speak to me, please! I almost killed you once and I won't let ANYONE do it again!" I heard Shadow yell again as I came to enough to see the dark, black and gray, mouthless hedgehog named Mephlies. "Sonic? Can you sit up?" Shadow asked after seeing my eyes open with terror. I started to sit up but had to sit back down due to the pain in my head. "N-No. I can't sit u-up." I said as I heard Mephlies laugh his mouthless, demonic laugh and dissapear. I saw more blood on the ground and my friends laying in heaps all around the room. "No.." I whispered. "NO!" I began to sob as I hid my face in Shadow's chest fur. "..." Shadow said nothing this whole time and just sat there. Suddenly I felt his hands slide up my back and he began to rock me slowly and clamly. "Shh. Don't cry, love, I will make sure he pays for making the only thing I have left in this world suffer." Shadow whispered into my head quils. "W-what did you say?" I asked as the full meaning hit me head on. I wanted to hear him say it right. He sighed and tilted my face towards his and softly kissed my lips. I gasped in shock but returned the kiss eagerly. He smirked and chuckled. "Hey Sonic?" he asked. "Yes?" I answered. "Wake up!"

I shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, the moon still bright outside my window and looked around my room. 'Just a dream. It was just that stupid fucking dream again.' I thought as I atomatically got out of bed and pressed my ear to the door before leaving. I walked down the stairs and into the living room but quickly froze at what I saw. Shadow, laying in a pool of his own blood, cold looking and alone. I ran up to him and pressed my ear to his chest. 'Heart beat!' I thought as I heard the very faint, much to faint, beating of his dying heart. I shock him roughly but got no responce. I shock him again only to, again, get no responce. Finally I gave up and looked around for anyone, when I saw no one I called out. "Knuckles!Tails! Rouge! Help! Shadow's hurt!" I screamed as I heard a low moan come from Shadow. "Hey! Shadz? Can you hear me?" I asked franticly as I receaved another, this time louder, moan in responce. His eyes began to open and he looked up at me with a frightened look in his crimson eyes. "S-Sonic, run. He wanted you, but I fought him away." Shadow said in a low whisper as the others ran into the room with shock on there faces. "Sonic! Get out of the way!" Tails said as he tried to pull his friend from Shadow. "No Shadow! I won't run away. You were there when I needed you everytime and now it's my turn to be here." I said as I scotted out of the way but still held firm to one of Shadow's hands. He smiled weakly at me, which is something that he rairly does, and I give his hand a small squeeze.

Tails makes me carry him to his workshop and then makes us all leave. I have to let go of Shadow's hand, which is hard to do when neither person wants to let go, and I'm sent into the living room to wait with the others. They all sit nerviously talking and side glancing at the blood on the floor and then at the blood on my hands. "It's my fault." I say after a few moments of silence. "When he woke up he told me whoever did this wanted me, he should have let them get me." I said depressingly as I felt the tears apear in my eyes. Unlike what happened in my dream I have never cried before, but right now I feel like I could cry forever. The one person I will ever love might die because of me, how will I live with myself if I let that happen?

Suddenly the door to the workshop opens and out steps a, slightly weak, Shadow. "Sonic!" he breaths as I take him into my arms gentaly. To my, and everyone elses, suprise he begins to softly sob. "Sh. Hush now! I'm here to protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you." I say soothingly. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's you! HE wanted you! I wouldnt let him get to you." Shadow said still sobbing. "Who Shadow? Who did this to you?" I ask camly. He leans up till his lips are at my ear and whispers, "K-Knuckles." into my ear. He then puts a finger to my lips and I understand he means for me to act like I don't konw. I wink and repeat my question. "Who did this to you Shadow?" He winks back and leans up again, but this time he nibbles on my ear. I feel a souther part of my body react and whisper, "Ask to go to bed." into his ear. He giggles slightly into my neck and leans back. "Sonic, will you take me up to bed now? I'm tired." I smile and nod as I say goodnight to the rest of the group and make my way upstairs with the fast healing hedgie. As soon as we enter his room he throughs his arms around my neck and kisses me full on the lips. I kiss back and he moans into the kiss with longing. "Wait Sonic." He pants when we pull back for air. He looks into my love filled eyes and I look back into his love filled eyes. "Sonic, how long have you loved me?" he asks. I look into his eyes for another moment then say, "Ever since I first meet you Shadow." He smiles and kisses me again and this time we have no interuptions as we mate. I wake up slowly as I realize what had happened the night before and wonder if it was just pain meds missing with his brain. I start to panic when I think of how I am to explain this to him and suddenly feel arms snake there way around my waist and open my eyes so that they meet with those of Shadow. "How did you sleep, love?" He asks as he kisses my forehead. "Fine. I was worried about you though." I said as the panic starts to fade away. "Thats good. I'm fine now." He says seeing that we have nothing to talk about. Suddenly he kisses me with a burning passion and I realize that he has tears on his cheeks. "P-please don't think that last night was a mistake!" He sobs as I hold him in a soft embrase. "Shadow! I don't think that last night was a mistake! I have loved you for so long! I would never do anything to hurt you!" I said sternly yet lovingly as he slowly calmed down enough to talk. "Really?" he asked through tears. "Really. I love you." I said as I connected lips with my male lover. He smiled and took my hand as we left the room and started down the stairs to start our new life as lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO (Shadow's POV) Me and my love, Sonic, walked hand-in-hand down the stairs to be greeted by our friends. As soon as we set foot in the living room every eye in the room landed on our joined hands. 'Oh boy!' I thought as I saw Knuckles grow dark, He's the one who wanted to get to Sonic, the one I almost died fighting, but I didn't care. Sonic turned to me and pressed his lips to mine for everyone to see and I returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion as he deepened the kiss. We had to stop and laugh as Tails started gaging and screaming, "Ugh gross! Cooties!" and dancing around like a crazy person. Everyone was still looking at us and finally someone did something, but I did NOT like who or what it was at all! Suddenly Knuckles jumped at me and pinned me to the ground. "Didn't I tell you he was mine last night or do I have to reteach that whole lesson to you?!" he screamed as he reached into his quills and pulled out a gun. "This is a waste of bullets! I should have killed you while I had the chance! But now, oh poor little Sonic is gonna pay for your mistake." he then turned to gun on Sonic and fired. A heart wretching scream filled the air as I began to lash out, trying to free myself so I could save my bleed love, but for once someone was much to strong for me to fight. I looked up to see Rouge holding Tails back and crying as she stared at the heap that was Sonic. Knuckles noticed this and bashed me in the head with the gun before putting it back in his quills and getting up to face Rouge and Tails. "Now, now. Don't cry! I will protect you my sweet Rouge." He coed as he tried to act like this was all just some joke. I took advantage of this distraction and crawled over to Sonic and checked for a heart beat. 'Ok. He's alive.' I thought as I stood up and brought the gun from my quills to and even alignment with Knuckles's head before pulling the trigger. There was a loud bang and blood before a red body could be seen hitting the floor. "Rouge, Tails you guys ok?" I asked as I saw them relax slightly. "Yes, we are ok. Is he?" Tails said as he looked over at the now waking Sonic. "He will be fine. He's waking up." I said as I kneeled down to look into the eyes of my lover. When he saw me his dull eyes lit up and he smiled a weak smile. "Shadow! Are you alright? Why is you head bleeding? Is he dead?" Sonic asked in a sudden panic. "I'm fine. He is dead and he just hit me with a gun, I'll be fine and so will you." I said as I lifted him up and onto the couch. "Now Sonic, since Tails isn't good with bullet wounds I will be doing this. You have to trust that the pain you will soon feel can not be helped and if I could do this without hurting you I would. I love you and I need you to hold on for me, ok?" I said as I looked into his perfect eyes and he nodded. "Do it." he said as he sucked in a deep breath and I stuck two fingers in the bullet hole. He arched his back and screamed as I continued to search for the bullet. After about 5 minutes of this painful process I pulled the bullet from his body and he sank to the couch breathing heavaly but smiling. "Thanks, it feels so much better." He panted as his smile grew stronger when I bandaged it up and placed ice on the wound. "That should help." I said sadly, knowing that this was all my fault. He noticed the sad tone in my voice and placed a hand on my face. "What is it Shadow?" He asked looking deep into my teary eyes. "It's all my fault. This," I said pointing to his side where the wound was,"would have never happened if I had died last night, or better yet you would have never meet me! All I have done the whole time I have known you is bring you and your friends pain. I'm so sorry." I said as the tears fell and I burried my face in my hands. "Shadow! NO! If I hadn't of meet you the world would not even excist and I would be dead! And if you would have died last night, I would have killed myself on the spot." He said. "No! Sonic please! Never say you would kill yourself over me ever again! Please! I'm not worth it!" I cried as I looked into his eyes to see the pure honesty of his words reflecting in them. "But it's true, and your worth it to me! Shadow I love you with all I have and I woud stop at nothing to save you. I will always feel this way and I have since the day I meet you." he said as he lightly kissed my lips and smiled warmly at the taste. I kissed him back passionatly, yet lightly, and he moaned softly as I slipped my moist tounge into his warm mouth and explored and tasted every inch of his mouth. He used his tounge to try and fight me for dominance but lost as I pressed him deeper into the couch as I began to let my hands roam his uninjured body parts. My hand slowly slide down to his legs and began to lightly rub the inner side of his legs softly. He gasped and moaned loudly into the kiss and we broke away for air. "I love you, so much." he panted into my chest as he licked and kissed his way to my stomach and then slide his hands down my pants and I moaned as he began to stroke my now hard member. "D-don't stop!" I moaned loudly as he went faster and faster. He then suddenly stopped and slide my pants down. "Stand up and come here so I can finish what I started, sexy" he said smirking as I did as I was told. He smiled and placed my whole member into his mouth and began to suck vigeriously. I moaned loudly as I felt myself climax and I released my seed into my lovers mouth. He smiled and quickly swallowed my juices as his lips meet mine once more and we continued our passionate love making. I woke early the next morning with my head on Sonic's chest and his arms around my body, as if he were trying to protect me. I smiled and sat up slightly, just enough to place my lips on his, and he slowly began to open his breath taking eyes. As usual, my heart skipped a beat as he smiled his perfect, cocky smile and kissed me back. "Morning, Love. How did you sleep?" he asked lovingly as he sat up slightly, only to wince and lay back down. "Fine. I was worried about your wound all night though." I replied as I checked over seid wound."Well it seems you are healing very well and should be able to walk freely and properly soon." I said as I smiled a warm smile. He suddenly gasped and grabbed his stomach with wide eyes. "Shadow! Something just like, I don't know, MOVED inside of me!" he screamed as I heard the sound of feet and wings rushing down the stairs. "What is it?" Tails asked as he pushed me aside, only to get a growl from Sonic. Tails looked at Sonic with a frightened look on his face as the hedgehog locked eyes with me. "Shadow, don't let him touch me! He'll kill it!" Sonic begged as I saw tears in his eyes. "Kill what, Sonic?" I asked looking at the panicing blue form. "I think I'm preganant. If Tails tests me, and I am preganant, I know he'll kill it. He said it himself, years ago, that he thinks male mating is unnatural and he would gladly kill a baby that was the product of such mating." Sonic said as I remembered those words when they were first spoken by the fox kit. "Well he won't have a chance," I started as I grabbed the fox by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "because if he even DARES to THINK about harming MY BABY, I'll kill him on the spot." I said with an evil smirk. "Got it, Fox?" I asked. He nodded furiously and I dropped him to the floor. He stood and walked back to Sonic's side. I grabbed Sonic's free hand and looked at Tails. "Oh, and I'm not leaving his side. I hope you don't mind." I said with the same evil smirk as Sonic squeezed my hand. I looked down to see that Sonic was gripping his stomach in pain. "Something's wrong with 'em! It feels like they can't breathe! Help them damn it!" He ordered as I saw how truely scarred he was about loseing the child. "Don't worry, Love." I coed. "If we lose it, I'll give you another. And if that one dies, then I'll give you more. As long as we are a family." I said with a now sweet smile. He looked into my eyes and sighed with happiness as Tails ran back with the blood test results and an ultrasound machine. "This will be cold but I will be able to see the pup." he said as he poured a cold, clear gel on Sonic's stomach. After a few minutes of Tails moving the machine over Sonic's stomach he gasped and frowned. "Well I have good news for you guys!" He said as he pulled a fresh printed picture out of the machine. He handed it to Sonic and his eyes emediatly grew large. "T-Tripplets!" Sonic gasped as he showed the photo of 3 ,clearly just forming, pups inside of Sonic. "But what about the pain?" I asked as I worriedly looked at my mates stomach. "It's perfectly normal in a MALE pregnancey. The pain will be only in the mornings and is the alternative to morning sickness. It will last for aboout a mounth and then should stop, or at least die down." He stated as he angryly looked me in the eyes and gave me the "I hate you two scum bags so much I could just spit!" look and then quickly looked away. I glancd at Sonic, who was happily looking at the photo of our pups, and smiled. As soon as my eyes meet his, all the pain or confusion in the world dissapears. "I love you, Sonic." I said as I kissed his head quills. He smiled warmly and hugged me. "I love you too, Shadow." he said. We layed on the couch, for who knows how long, untill I heard the quiet snorring of my lover. The next morning Sonic must have woke up before I did because when I opened my eyes he was gone. "Sonic?" I called. "In here Shadow!" I heard him call from the bathroom. "Are you ok baby?" I asked as I walked into the room to see him leaning against the sink. "Oh, y-yeah. It's just the morning pains. I'll be alright." he said as he gave me a reasuring smile. I smiled back and hugged him softly for a few moments. "I think the pains are over now." he said as he removed his hands from his stomach and placed them around my neck. "I love you. Thank you." He said as he kissed me. "Thanks for what?" I asked, truely questioning. "For making it so I have these pups. And for loveing me when I'm sure I don't diserve it. Not from you at least." he said. I felt a pain in my own chest as I wrapped my arms around my love. "No. You diserve way better than me. I love you and I want to be here for you for the rest of our exsistence." I said as I kissed him yet again. He smiled and looked deep into my eyes, "Truely?" he asked, I chuckled and brushed my lips to his. "Truely." I replied in a whisper. He giggled lightly and pulled away from my arms. "Come on, lets gets some food!" he said as he took my hand and walked me straight to the front door. "Where do you think you are taking me? You are still hurt." I said as I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. "I have a suprise for you." he said with a smile. "But you can't laugh or think you have to do anything you don't want to." he said. I raised an eye ridge at him and his seriouse face. "Promise?" he said. "Promise baby." I replied. We walked down to Twinkle Park and in the strangley desserted theme park. "Close your eyes." Sonic said nerviously. I did as I was told and he lead me through the park. We must have walked into a buliding of some sort because I could no longer feel the warm sun on my face. I felt him release my hand and faught the earge to open my eyes. After a few moments I heard him take in a shakey breath and say, "Open your eyes now, Love." I opened them to see a beautiful room filled with lights that looked as if they were stars on a black silk sky. I looked down at my feet to see thousands of white rose pettals littering the ground and Sonic, standing in front of me with tears threating his eyes, holding open a small black box with a ring inside. "I know we just got together and all, but I just feel as though if I lost you, the world would lose all meaning to me. I love you with everything I have and more and I never want to let you go, so now I ask," He paused to intake anouther shakey breath. "Will you marry me, Shadow The Hedgehog?" he finshed letting a tear hit his cheek but then quickly whipping it away. I looked at his face to see if he ment it and saw nothing but love and longing in his eyes. "Like I said before," he said. "Don't do anything you don't want to do. I'll understand." He said but, by the way his ears drouped, I could tel he would be devastated if I said no. "The thing is Sonic," I started. "I don't want to say no, I want to say yes." I whispered as I placed a love filled kiss on his pale lips. When I pulled back I felt as though I was going to cry. He had tears all down his face and a bright red blush covering his cheeks. "You mean it?" he sobbed looking me in the eyes. "Of course I do, Love. I will always mean it." I said with a smile as his face lit up and he flung his arms around my neck. "I love you, Sonikku." I whispered into his neck. "I love you too, Shady." he giggled into my chest fur as I continued to hold him. After a good 30 minutes we speed off in serch for food, which was the whole point of the trip for me in the begining. We ended up eating at a new resteraunt on the far side of City Square and then returning home. We walked in the door to see a, very mad, Rouge and equally upset Tails waiting for us. "Where on earth have you to been!" Rouge yelled as she threw her hair over her sholder. "Well we were-" Sonic started but she cut him off with a slap to the face. He started to fall but I caught him just in time and checked his face. "Baby? Are you ok? Let me see." I said as he removed his hand from over his face to show a slowly forming bruse and busted lip. I growled in pure anger and held him protectvly behind me as he continued to speak. "I took him to Twinkle Park and proposed to him and then we went out to eat. Is that such a bad thing?" He said forcefully as Rouge and Tails took in what he said. They looked at me and my protcetive stance and then to the ring that now lived on my left hand ring finger. "And you said yes, Shadow?" Tails asked. "Yes, of course I did. I love him." I said bluntly through gritted teeth. Rouge took a few steps back and then left the room. "Rouge, wait!" Tails called as he ran after the bat, Sonic following soon after and I did as well. We found Rouge outside in the garden looking numbly at the sky. "Rouge?" Tails said as he placed a hand on hers. She smiled weakly and held his hand tightly. "Rouge, what is wrong with you?" I asked as she seemed to be back to normal some what. "You and Sonic, are you really getting married?" she asked smiling. "Yes." I answered simply. Her face lit up and she smiled ever bigger. "Congrats, Hun!" she yelled as she hugged me and Sonic. "I was just in shock, I'm fine now." she added as we looked at her worriedly. "Well enough about me," She started as she stood up. "I think it's time for a party! Go get everyone and meet me, Shadow, and Sonic back at my club in one hour, ok?" She said looking at Tails who was smiling ear to ear. "Sure thing Rouge! See ya soon!" and with that he was flying off to get our friends. "And as for you two," she said turning back to me and my Sonic. "it's time to get you ready." She grabbed one of my hands and one of Sonic's. "Hold on tight!" she yelled as we flew to Club Rouge in downtown Central Square. After a few minutes we landed outside the club and Rouge puled us in. "Now, Sonic will go first." She said as she pulled him away from my grasp and into a room. 'I swear she wants me to go crazy! It's been 20 minutes! How long does it take to do one hedgehogs quills?' I thought as I paced across the room. Suddenly the door to the room opened and out stepped my Sonic, his fur glowing with health and his eyes sparkling with excitment. "Do you like it?" He asked. I didn't answer, instead I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his smooth peach lips. He smiled and deepened the kiss for a few moments before Rouge dragged me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Party After what seemed like forever, Rouge was finished with my 'make over' and I left the room only to be attacked by Sonic. "You look amazing!" he said as he kissed me with a burning passion. I kissed back only to receave a light moan and Rouge instently pulled us apart. "Not till after your ingagment party." She said shakeing her finger infront of my face. I mumbled some choice words under my breath and she shot me a quick death glare. "Damn bat." I mumbled a little louder as we walked down to the main room of the club. "Welcome to the party boys!" Rouge yelled over the music and left us alone. I smiled and kissed Sonic again, only to be stopped by the crouds whistles and aplose. "And now friends, it is time to deside who in this room will be doing a pole dance for us tonight. Rules are simple, anyone can be called, that means you Shadow, and if your name gets called you have to do it or you get to do the ussual." She said evilly as the whole croud shuddered. The ussual is you have to put on a dress and kiss eggman in his sleep. (I'M SO EVIL!;) "And now for the name drawings. We will havee 3 dancers tonight and they will be," She paused to open the folded papers. "Amy Rose! Silver The Hedgehog! And none other than the lucky man Shadow The Hedgehog!" She called out as every eye in the place landed on the three of us. We walked up the stage together, I had and evil smirk on my muzzel, and we stopped infront of the poles. "First up, Amy Rose!" Rouge said and the croud roared. After Amy's song ahe looked hummilated and ran from the stage. "Next, Silver!" Rouge called again. He seemed to do the same thing Amy did only he wasnt as red in the face. "And finnaly Shadow." She said as my music started. I gripped my pole tightly and began to dance like the pro I once was. Oh I didn't mention that I was a male stripper once, and I wasn't called the black momba for nothing. (SEXY OVERLOAD!) I was in the middle of my dance when I looked over at Sonic and winked, causing him to have to place his hands in his lap. I continued to dance till the song ended and I left the stage, leaving the whole club screaming my name. I walked straight to the stairs closest to Sonic and he ran to me in a flash. As soon as we found a room he slamed me on the bed and kissed me as passionatly as he could. I moan loudly into the kiss and he smiled. The next morning I woke up to the still beating music from lastnight and Sonic laying with his head on my chest. "Good morning, Love." I said as I pet his quills. He jumped but calmed down when he looked up to see my loving face. "I love you, Shadow The Hedgehog." He said as he kissed me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Sonic The Hedgehog." I said as we got up and went downstairs to the still active party.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, IM HAVING A SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK. I'M OPEN TO SUGESTIONS. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WILL COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU ALL. ~ SONADOWFAN1**


End file.
